Bilocación
by Nikodi
Summary: A veces, en un segundo, todo lo que conoces se puede ir a la mierda y no es tu culpa en absoluto. Harry Potter era el niño perfecto pero nadie nunca lo supo valorar, ahora ni siquiera existe. Las palabras y el arrepentimiento siempre pudieron solucionar las problemáticas, ahora no hay palabra que pueda ser expresada ni arrepentimiento que pueda ser creído. Tal vez...todo ha acabado


**Prólogo**

666 no conocía nada más allá del destartalado laboratorio en que creció. Aunque a veces, cuando cerraba los ojos, veía la imagen de una hermosa pareja que el no conocía para nada y que aún así lo miraban con el amor más real que el pudiera imaginar. En múltiples ocasiones trató de averiguar la identidad de esos sujetos pero mascarita plateada y monstruo no le decían nada, solo lo miraban críticamente y le ponían las chupas en la cabeza y pecho, un electroshock después le hacía concentrarse en cosas más importantes que sus estúpidos sueños.

Un día a la semana era su día libre y el lo aprovechaba al máximo: hacía sus deberes, realizaba exhaustivas investigaciones al jardín o a las habitaciones en que tenía permitido estar, pasaba el tiempo observando a los científicos trabajar o simplemente iba al ala prohibida y observaba al chico que allí habitaba —según la puerta, que siempre tenía marcado con rotulador el nombre del sujeto que ocupaba la sala, el chico se llamaba _original_—. Sabía que iba en contra de las reglas el pegar su nariz al vidrio y observar al muchacho pero desde el primer día no había podido solo sacárselo de la cabeza. La primera vez que lo vió fue hace ya dos meses y su aspecto fue lo que lo cautivó, no en el sentido de que lo atrajera sino que ese niño era una vil copia de lo que el, 666, era en sí mismo: tenían la misma nariz respingada, las mismas pestañas y cejas pobladas, la misma cicatriz de eighwas casi imperceptible en su cuello, la misma cicatriz de sowilo en la frente, la misma tonalidad de la piel, los mismos labios, las mismas orejas, la misma rebelde cabellera azabache, en general el _original_ era como un gemelo perdido y eso era lo que atraía su curiosidad en mayor medida, por ello es que solía ir a verlo en cada día libre que tenía.

Aquel día no fue la diferencia, llegó a la habitación y se sentó frente a la ventana. Observó con cuidado, ansiando que el otro abra los ojos y ver si eran tan verdes como los suyos, que le hablara para cerciorase si este también tenía la voz delicada, que le sonriera para verificar que tanto albergaba en su interior.

Ya llevaba unas cuantas horas ahí postrado, había hecho sus tareas y había dibujado un poco en medio de la espera, cuando algo completamente fuera de lo común sucedió: Sus amados mascarita plateada y monstruo entraron por una puerta en la que el nunca se había fijado, con los ojos brillando de alegría, observó lo que sus amigos hacían. Mascarita se acercó a _original_ y le inyectó una sustancia extraña, de inmediato este abrió los ojos y la boca en un grito mudo, a lo que monstruo hablaba con otro señor que solo había visto los primeros años de su vida su vida.

El asesino de todos sus hermanos estaba frente a el, con su valioso gemelito.

El hombre iba a dañar a su tesoro.

Rápidamente se levantó, el terror inundandolo, las lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente al suelo, los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que una hilera de sangre hacía aparición, el corazón latiendole con fuerza en el pecho como si quisiera escaparsele. Al otro lado del vidrio monstruo agachaba la cabeza y susurraba algo, el hombre sonreía malévolamente y se acercaba a su tesorito mientras este no reaccionaba, solo hacia el amague de un grito lleno de dolor.

El hombre se bajó con cuidado el cierre del pantalón y sacó su miembro mientras se lamía los labios con lujuria.

Sus amigos habían desaparecido y una cortina empezaba a taparle la vista.

El hombre desnudó a su niño.

_Original _lo vió fijamente a los ojos como pidiéndole ayuda.

La cortina tapó completamente la ventana.

666 estuvo un largo rato ahí, mirando sin mirar realmente, escuchando sonidos que no entendía, sintiendo a su corazón romperse, un montón de preguntas invadiendo su mente: ¿Original se llamaba Harry? si era así, ¿por qué la puerta no tenía marcado su nombre real? ¿Qué es una putita? ¿Por qué el señor decía que eso era para lo único que servía su gemelo? ¿Por qué el otro no decía nada? ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sin poderlo evitar, el joven 666 se desmayó en el pasillo.

_Original tenía los ojos sin color alguno._


End file.
